


1001 Answers to Artists

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: Short (or long) drabbles which I am writing spontaenously upon seeing Art/Drawings that inspire me on tumblr.Every chapter includes a short summary, the link to the original Art (as soon as I get permission to post it - sometimes there may be a chapter up without a link) as a few thoughts of my own.





	1001 Answers to Artists

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime has a dog. And so does Mr. Gorgeous, whom he meets at a street crossing somewhere in Tokyo. We all know how this story will end.  
> ___  
> Art by pottuposti <3  
> To see the art, click [here](http://pottuposti.tumblr.com/post/159968563871/breakfast-doodles).  
> ___
> 
>  
> 
> (unfgh, hajime in uniform, SPECIAL FORCES UNIFORM, reblog if u agree)

‘What a cutie’, Hajime thinks as those little black marbles of the pekinese are staring at him from the handbag.  
For a moment he ponders if he should give him a little pat on the head, when suddenly the little dog starts to wince under Hajimes stare.  
Instinctively Hajime pulls back a bit, gripping Godzilla’s leash a bit tighter in the act. Godzilla, a young german shepherd, feels the little shock of his owner and turns his head now towards the little dog.  
Hajime can feel the little press of Godzillas body to his legs, signaling him that it’s okay ‘little doggo is no threat, silly hooman, he is cute little threatless doggo.’  
But Hajime is already occupied by a whole another problem. Little doggo’s owner, to be precise.  
“Everything okay?” now it’s a pair of brown eyes to which Hajime’s mind can only respond with ‘WHAT A CUTIE’. Suddenly he remembers, that he’s at work, in full uniform. The slightly alarmed smile of the man in front of him becomes pretty understandable.  
“… sorry,” Hajime says and he feels warmth creeping up his cheeks, like a schoolboy being caught doing something naughty.  
“You have a cute dog.” Oh nice one Hajime. Now Mr. Gorgeous will definitely not think that you’re suspicious of him.  
But Mr. Gorgeous’ smile lights up at the sentence and looses its catiousness.  
“Oh, thanks. Her name is Pucca.” he takes the little dog out of the bag and puts her on his shoulder for a little display. “And who do we have here?”  
Hajime follows Mr. unbelievable-beautiful-when-wearing-a-dog-like-a-little-child’s eyes to godzilla, who is crooking his head now slightly to the stranger approaching his bud.  
“Everything okay, Godzilla,” Hajime smiles and presses lightly into Godzilla’s side while he pets his head. “Oh yeah, that’s Godzilla. German Shepherd. You.. can pet him if you want.” Hajime wants to hit his head for his poor 12-year-old-flirting skills. He renounces the idea when Mr. Fair-skin-and-enchanting-fragrance-like-some-fucking-greek-god bends a little forward to reach with his hand to Godzilla’s nose.  
Godzilla gives two little testing sniffs before he confirmes Mr. Would-you-mind-consider-fucking-me-into-my-sheets-tonight with an appreciative lick over his hand and presses his snout into the open hand.  
“Oh my god, is he cute! How old is he?” Mr. Honey-Vanilly-Voice-trickling-down-my-back looks up a bit to Hajime who by now must be red like a tomato.  
“Uhm.. 4 years? Yeah. Human years, of course. Would be a little to big for 4 dog years, right, haha.” Where’s the next police station so Hajime can report his utter failure in life to his superior?  
“Well, aren’t you young. Pucca’s already an old lady with her 10 human years, you know.” His hand crawles Godzillas head a bit more before going back again to hold his own little lady on his shoulders secure.  
“Oh - I’m sorry I hope I don’t disturb your work right now? You sure must be busy right now!” Mr. Please-kiss-me-right-now-with-those-lips apologetic look seriously has the potential to break Hajime’s gay little heart apart and for a split second he really consideres leaving the Kido-tai and eloping with this man into the sunset.  
Luckily, his professionally trained mind kicks back in, and he bows down slightly.  
“Absolutely no problem. I’m just on training with Gozilla here.” Oh yeah, Godzilla’s public approaching training. He just neglected that whole topic for what felt like 2 hours. Better not let his superiors hear about it.  
“Oh it’s blue!” More like not even five minutes. The blinking of the traffic lights signals for the dozen of pedestrians around them to move. Together with Mr. Please-walk-.with-me-for-a-little-longer he crosses the street in an awkward but anticipating silence. Godzilla trots languidly next to him, waiting patiently for his owner to finally man up and make a move.  
When they reach the other side, Hajime knows, that here they’ll part, as the other seems to already look towards another directions than Hajime planned to take.  
“Sooo. Mister… uh…” he starts a last attempt to spend just a second more in this dream.  
“Oh. Uh. Oikawa Tooru.” Mr. Oikawa (holyshitneverhadthenameofanangelsoundmorebeautifulinthisworld), gives a shy smile and Hajime notices the slightly red tinted cheeks.  
‘Oh my god. OH MY GOD. THIS MAN GONNA BE THE END OF ME.’ it hits Hajime straight into his heart, the full-body crush on this man names Oikawa Tooru, who gives exactly that eyes to him which also ask for just a second more with him, with-  
“Iwaizumi Hajime.”  
“Wow, what a strong name.”  
Jup. Hajime’s done for.  
“So… Mr. Iwaizumi… uh. Would you like to go out with me? Like for COFFEE, ohmygod.”  
Mr. Oikawa trying to cover his face with one hand while holding an excited Pucca’s licking his face with his other will be the last thing Hajime wants to see before he dies.  
He is so completely done for.  
“Yes. Yes please. I’d really like that.”  
Godzilly shakes his head a bit as if he wanted to say. ‘Well, fucking finally. Can we go back to training now?’


End file.
